Singe
Singe is a candle-like alien, both a mercenary and an outlaw, who comes to Earth after hearing rumors about the Energems being on the planet and joined forces with Snide and Heckyl, while also under the command of Lord Arcanon. He and Arcanon are the only villains so far with no known connection to Sledge. Alongside Wrench and Fury, Singe is one of the three main active generals among the villains on Earth. Character History Singe travels in what he refers to as "a burning asteroid", a crystal-like super-heated spherical ship, and lands on Earth. Shortly afterwards, he comes to meet Snide, who is accompanied by Fury and Wrench. In order to avoid being destroyed and falling into good graces at the same time, he proposes a partnership and pledges his allegiance, to which Snide agrees. Then, accompanied by Fury, he goes to meet and battle the Rangers, overwhelming them, but eventually retreating alongside his comrade, to prevent the heroes from exploiting the opening given by the fight between the two generals and the fact his headache, caused by heroes, was getting worse. Back at the ship, Wrench gives a picture of Chase and Kaylee to him, to which Fury pushes him aside angrily, berating him and ordering him not to call Singe master. Heckyl then questions where are the Energems he promised Snide, to which Singe replies he has a plan to take them, using the Black Ranger's girlfriend as bait to lure him and the other Rangers out. This time, escorted by Wrench, he mops the floor with the Rangers, and takes them by surprise after he apparently leaves Wrench to fend for himself, while actually communicating with Heckyl after teleporting to be enlarged. Heckyl likes Singe's style and complies, ordering the Magna Beam to be fired. Once grown, Singe overpowers the Plesio Charge Megazord, both in Para and Raptor Formations, as the best they manage to do is merely to scratch him and crack the mirror on his chest and leaving two shallow open wounds on his chest, to which Singe retaliates by blasting the Megazord back. After Poisandra mocks Fury by praising Singe, Fury decides he has had enough and states he will have the last laugh, defiantly reverting the magnification and shrinking Singe back to normal. However, Heckyl is impressed enough with his performance that he accepts him into the crew and allows him to take any cell he wants, so Singe takes Fury's cell. Fury warns him to watch his step or he will step all over him, a clear message to the newcomer. Singe then puts in motion his next plan by having Ninja to plug a virus into Kendall's computer in order to disrupt the Rangers' weapons, to which Heckyl agrees and Fury objects. Now authorized, Ninja puts the scheme in its tracks and successfully installs it. As a result, Tyler becomes feral and uncontrollable. As of the moonlit nightfall, Snide congratulates Singe, but demands to know what is next. Singe states he needs assistance to find him fast, as he is now on the run and, alone, he is theoretically a vulnerable target. Hunter volunteers to help him. Intensely pressured and threatened by Snide, Singe has Ninja and Hunter to team up and retrieve the Energem. However, Tyler's father breaks the virus' control on his son and reveals to be the Aqua Ranger. Now with the added strength of a ninth Ranger, Hunter retreats, leaving Ninja to fend for himself and be overwhelmed and destroyed by the T-Rex Super Charge Mode and the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation. Singe then saves Hunter from being destroyed, after Fury dimisses the outlaw's excuse of finding the Aqua Energem, as all he has done was give Heckyl one more Ranger to fight against, by saying he needs him for bait as part of his next plot. Singe is quick to propose his next plan, which is to use the Zotak rings in his possession to neutralize the power of the Energems, causing them to be inert, and render the Rangers unable to morph and access their weaponry. Fury is surprised by his resourcefulness, but he is swift to remark they want to take them, not defuse them. Although Heckyl is slightly annoyed by Fury's behavior and pulls the sword away from Singe, he acknowledges Fury is correct and once again warns Singe to get him the Energems or else. Complying, he takes Hunter and uses him as bait, as he himself stated previously, to lure the Rangers into his trap. However, Fury gets in his way and tells him not to steal his thunder while ordering the Magna Beam to be fired. Not to be outdone, Singe hits Fury from behind and places two Zotak rings on him, one on each of his horns. Despite his handicap, Fury is still able to take on the Dino Charge Megazord, though Singe's Zotak rings deplete his power so much he eventually loses and shrinks, swearing revenge. With Hunter's aid, Singe is able to temporarily subdue and deenergize Tyler and then Chase, Riley, Koda, Ivan and Shelby, until the Graphite and Aqua Rangers arrive and help the others to retreat. Incapable of assuming their Ranger forms and, with Tyler's Energem now cracked, Kendall, Phillip and James hold their ground long enough for Tyler to mend the Red Energem. Once more able to activate T-Rex Super Charge Mode, and now also able to access the power of the other Rangers at will, he uses the Tri-Stego, Tri-Ankylo, Pachy-Ankylo and Para-Raptor Formations to defeat Singe and destroy the Vivix and Spikeballs under his command. Outmatched, he retreats and recovers inside the ship within Fury's cell, until they quarrel again. Having had enough of their constant arguing, Heckyl locks them both in the same cell and leaves them to spend some quality time together to learn how to play nice as to discipline the two. Singe then witnesses Fury's next plan through the creation of Spell Digger and is quick to ask what is so great about greed. After the hybrid outlaw provides a brief explanation, Heckyl takes Singe's blaster and gives it to Fury in case he needs more firepower. As they leave, Singe is revolted to realize they consider him untrustworthy. Though the scheme initially works, Fury is unable to overpower the Rangers and Spell Digger is unable to trap them within the magic portal on his pendant, a special modification courtesy of Wrench. After the plot eventually fails and the chimeric monster is beaten, Singe is then gazed upon talking to another being on a screen, whom he addresses as a superior. Fury catches him redhanded and demands the truth. Singe says he was talking to his grandmother, but Fury knows better than to believe it and leaves, now certain Singe is definitely up to something behind Heckyl's back. When the mysterious Silver Ranger sends a message to the Rangers about the location of the Titano Zord, Singe intercepts the message and somehow comes to know about the location of the zord. Snide sends Hookbeard to destroy the zord but he fails. When Heckyl asks Singe how did he get to know about the zord, he at first tells that it was a conjecture. Heckyl starts creating energy blast and asks angrily again. Singe, finding no other way, attacks Heckyl, making the latter hit him. Singe escapes, saying that his true master is much more powerful than anyone on the ship. Heckyl, now fully aware of Singe's betrayal, orders Fury to destroy Singe wherever he meets him. Singe, near his meteoroid ship, murmurs that they have no idea whom they are dealing with. He enters his ship and flies into the space, returning to his true master. Personality Singe is an extremely laid-back warrior. He shows off his serious and humorous side in every situation. He is cheeky, not accepting orders from Fury, and fearless, as he shows no fear before Snide and Heckyl, though he respects both. From the moment he arrives on Earth, however, his most prominent trait is his rivalry with Fury, as Heckyl seems to prefer his way and attitude, indicating he might want to suppress what is left from Sledge's influence within the crew. This is, however, countered by Snide's preference of Fury, thus allowing their competition to escalate to levels dangerous to the success rate of their missions and further endangering both of them. Power Singe is very strong, at least comparable to Fury in terms of might, but not powerful enough to directly compete with Heckyl and Snide. He is also hinted to be stronger than Wrench, Poisandra and Curio. By deduction, he is also less powerful than Sledge and Arcanon. Arsenal Singe wields a candlestick gun called the Last Blaster, a powerful shooter whose blasts are able to cause major damage and destruction. He also possesses a flambeau-like sword, which can be fire heat energy blasts at his foes with devastating force. In the episode Riches and Rags, it is in Fury's possession. Singe also possesses a greenish, patch-like, energy-stealing device that can be placed on his wrist, which allows him to put restraints on anything that is hit by it through a green-hued energy wave. The results disable and/or neutralize whatever is wrapped by the Zotak rings it unleashes, including the Energems. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * to be added Notes * Singe was confirmed to exist in the preview of Dino Super Charge and named here.http://henshingrid.blogspot.com/2015/06/more-upcoming-power-rangers-dino.html * Like his Super Sentai counterpart, he would also state how heroes give him a headache. * Like Endolf with Dogold, Singe has a bad relationship with Fury, but, in Singe's case, there does not appear to be any grudge or contempt among the generals, simply a rivalry for the favor of their masters, though it does escalate to enmity-like overtime. See also References Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals